The disclosure concerns a digital printer to print to a recording material with toner particles that are applied with the aid of a liquid developer, in particular a high-speed printer to print to web-shaped or sheet-shaped recording materials.
In such digital printers, a latent charge image is inked with the aid of a liquid developer by means of electrophoresis. The toner image created in such a manner is transferred indirectly via a transfer element or directly to the recording material. The liquid developer has toner particles and carrier fluid in a desired ratio. Mineral oil is advantageously used as a carrier fluid. In order to provide the toner particles with an electrostatic charge, charge control substances are to be added to the liquid developer. Further additives are additionally added in order to achieve the desired viscosity or a desired drying response of the liquid developer, for example.
Such digital printers have already long been known, for example from DE 10 2010 015 985 A1, DE 10 2008 048 256 A3 or DE 10 2009 060 334 A1.
Digital printers for a color printer have at least one print group per color that has as function units at least one electrophotography station to generate charge images of images to be printed and a developer station for inking the charge images with toner. A transfer station can additionally be provided in order to transfer-print the toner images onto the recording material. These function units must be supplied with fluids—for example, the developer station must be supplied with liquid developers that are mixed together from at least carrier fluid and toner. A supply arrangement with which the function units of a printer can be supplied with fluid is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,099 B1.